It is known in close quarter assembly work, such as mass assembling of sub-components of an automatic transmission, that due to the constrained assembly access in the transmission, conventional “blow feed” fastener loading applications are not ideal. For example, in such close quarter assembly work, a lack of access for a tool with a receiving nosepiece to hold the fastener may be an issue. Also, even if a conventional nosepiece could be used, the nosepiece could obstruct all visual access to the particular sub-component, rendering assembly difficult.